


Maybe a picture will last longer?

by bellarkeislifeee



Category: The 100
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeislifeee/pseuds/bellarkeislifeee
Summary: Bellamy, Octavia, and Clarke are going out to dinner and a waitress is checking Bellamy out.





	Maybe a picture will last longer?

I was lying on bed watching Netfix. There was this really cool show I just started watching. I think it was called "The 100" or something. 

"Hey Clarke?" Octavia said.

"What? I thought you were with Atom?" I replied.

"I just broke things off with him. I felt really bad, but I can't date Atom when I have feelings for Lincoln." Octavia replied.

"That makes sense. Hey did you tell me, you, and Bellamy was going to eat out tonight?" I asked.

Bellamy was Octavia's brother. He wasn't exactly my friend, but we have known each other way too long to be acquaintances. I didn't really have feelings for him... Okay, I just lied. I may have developed not platonic feelings for Bellamy, but It's just a stupid crush. It will go away.

"Yeah. I think he wants to go to the cafe Monty and Jasper works at." Octavia said as she was walking to the kitchen. 

"Okay. That's cool. Isn't called snappy lunch or something?" I said.

"Yeah. We're leaving at 6 so if you want me to do your makeup, let me know by 5:15." Octavia yelled across the entire apartment.

Octavia is the makeup queen. She owns a makeup store on main street. It's called "O's beauty" It's great quality makeup and I get all my makeup there. 

Me on the other hand, am I gynecologist. I absolutely love it. I mean having to look at vaginas all day is not a fun job, but when you deliver a baby and see the couples faces, at just amazing.

Octavia and I had an apartment together. Our rooms are right beside each other. 

"Hey, want a toasted cheese sandwich? We have 6 hours before we leave so we should eat lunch." O yelled from the kitchen to my room

"Sure thanks!" I replied.

I finish my episode, which took about 30 more minutes. I still have about 5 hours left, but I feel like I need to dress up. I know we're only going to a cafe, but every day, more and more i'm gaining more feelings for Bellamy. 

4 hours have passed. i've done nothing but binge "the 100." I go into Octavia's room and she is watching Riverdale. 

"Ready to do my makeup?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, but It's only 5." She replied. She sounds confused.

"Yeah i know, but i still want done."

"Okay. Sit at my vanity." She told me.

She fusses at my face for about 30 minutes. When she is done, I pull my hair into a fancy twist and change into nice jeans and a nice shirt. 

"Heels or Flats?" I ask Octavia.

"Um, we're going to a cafe. So flats." She said.

I walked back into my room and put my shoes on. 15 minutes later and Bellamy is here. He knocks. I rush to the door so Octavia doesn't get it first. She almost to the door, but i stop her. She gives me a weird look, but i shrug it off. She goes back to her room. 

"Hey Clarke." Bellamy said.

Bellamy was gorgeous. He has black curly hair. It was been raining because his hair was sticking to his forehead. He looks cute like that. He has freckles that could make up constellations. He has the prettiest brown eyes. He is a police office and he looks really good in his uniform. I have a thing for uniforms.

"Hey Bellamy." I smiled as i scoot over so he can get through the door.

"So is Octavia ready? I can wait in the car if she is gonna take a little." Bellamy asked.

"No, no, no. It's fine. She should be out in a few minutes." I reply.

We make small talk for a few minutes. Octavia comes out of her room and walks down and we walk to his car. I sit in the front because I tell him I get car sick in the back. Octavia knows that's a lie, but she doesn't say anything. 

We get arrive at the cafe and me and Octavia sit beside each other and Bellamy sits across from us. We make small talk. The waitress comes and takes our order and goes on.

"So how is O's beauty doing?" Bellamy asks Octavia.

"It's great! Have you and Miller figured out the suicide case yet?" Octavia's asks back.

"No, not yet. I think we almost figured it out. So, Clarke, delivered any babies?" He asks.

"Not this week. I'm actually on call right now. My patient is due today." I say.

"That's cool." He responds.

The waitress comes and fill up Bellamy's glass and she stares at him for for a good 15 seconds. 

"Maybe if you take a picture it will last longer? Maybe you could back off?" I say.  
I didn't know I said it until Octavia burst into laughter, the waitress runs off, and Bellamy is smiling like an opossum. I put my hand over my mouth. I felt like crawling under the table.

Octavia gets up. "I'll just give you some privacy." She gets up and smiles.

Bellamy is stunned. He kept opening his mouth and then closing it. "I didn't know you felt that way." he said.

I started rambling. "I didn't at first. You just sorta grew on me. I really like you and I have for a while. I don't wanna make it awkward. It's just I really really like you and I wish you would feel the same. You don't have to tell-

He got out of the booth and just grabbed my waist and kissed me. It started rough, but we kind of just melted into it. He pulled away.

I was stunned. Freaking STUNNED.

"I do feel like way, but before we do that again, let me take you on a real date." He smiled.

"Yeah. I would like that." I said smiling.

My pager went off. 

"The baby is coming. I have to go." I said as I grabbed my stuff. "Tell Octavia i'll see her at the apartment.

"Okay. We're not finished though." He said smiling. 

I walked out the door, smiling so hard my mouth started to hurt.

Wow. Bellamy Blake likes me. 

I walked to my car still stunned.

**Author's Note:**

> omg i'm so excited to start writing stories! I love reading bellarke fanfictions! I hope to do more and more one shots or even a multi chapter story! btw i'm Raegan:)


End file.
